


Sulla soglia della notte

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [11]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Denial is strong in Niel, Gen, Guerra d'Ira, Introspettivo, Prima Era, War of Wrath, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Eärendil ed Elwing arrivano ad Aman con una richiesta d’aiuto da parte dei popoli della Terra di Mezzo, Eönwë guida l’Esercito dell'Ovest, composto da Vanyar, i Noldor rimasti e Maiar, oltre il Grande Mare.<br/>Tra i Maiar partiti c’è chi non ha mai capito davvero cosa abbia spinto a tanto gli Esiliati, ma non li hanno dimenticati e alcuni di coloro che hanno raggiunto la Terra di Mezzo hanno tutte le intenzioni di sapere cosa è successo in quegli anni e di liberarli dal giogo di Melkor.<br/>Peccato che le ragioni degli Esiliati siano più complicate di così.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. E i monti risuonavano al suo passo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Piccolo dizionario per gli Amici dei Sindar:**  
>  _Adanedhel_ : “Uomo Elfo”, ossia Turin (okay, questo è Sindarin)  
>  _Angamando_ : Angband  
>  _Arafinwë_ : Finarfin  
>  _Artaher_ : Orodreth  
>  _Curufinwë_ : Curufin  
>  _Findaráto_ : Finrod  
>  _Írissë_ : Aredhel  
>  _Melyanna_ : Melian  
>  _Tyelkormo_ : Celegorm

_Ovest del Beleriand – Anno 545 della Prima Era_

 

I cadaveri erano ovunque. Di Orchi, di Secondogeniti, di Primogeniti, la morte non aveva risparmiato nessuno di loro, né i corvi mostravano loro pietà.

Niel gracchiò a un corvo di togliersi e girò sulla schiena il corpo a cui la bestia stava cercando di mangiare una guancia. Era un Primogenito, dai capelli argentei, ma non era _lui_. Era un bene che non lo stesse trovando, no? Anche se Niel aveva sentito voci su di lui che lo davano per morto, sperava che non fossero vere e che lui stesse combattendo da qualche parte per tener fede al suo giuramento. La sua speranza era tutta fondata sulle domande a cui nessuno dei Maiar di Námo aveva dato una risposta. E Vairë si era rifiutata di farle dare un'occhiata agli arazzi di Míriel Serindë.

_Non è per i tuoi occhi, Nielíqui, non ora_ , erano state le parole di Vairë.

Si levò un canto molti piedi più in là e Niel riconobbe quella voce. Corse verso Pallando, saltellando tra i corpi, senza guardarli. Non potevano seppellirli tutti. Eönwë era stato chiaro la prima volta, quando aveva zittito i canti della Gente di Yavanna e aveva impedito loro di chiedere alla terra di aprirsi e coprire i cadaveri.

_Quanto più marceremo verso Nord, più saranno i corpi sulla nostra strada_ , aveva gridato Eönwë in _valarin_. _Intendete fermarvi a seppellire ogni singolo figlio di Ilúvatar? Siamo venuti qui a occuparci dei morti o a salvare chi é ancora in vita?_

Ma ora il canto di Pallando non era per un morto. C'era qualcuno ancora in vita in quel campo di cadaveri.

Niel si fermò di fianco a Pallando e, oltre alla sua spalla, vide una testa. Non era la luce di Telperion ad aver illuminato quei capelli, ma la luce di Laurelin.

Il Primogenito schiuse gli occhi, ma il suo sguardo non sembrava a fuoco. Pallando gli parlò in Quenya, il Primogenito mostrò i denti e Pallando provò con l’Eldarin Comune.

«Chi sei, a quale stirpe appartieni?»

« _Doriath_ » sussurrò il Primogenito, in una lingua simile, e Niel si accovacciò di fianco a Pallando. Accarezzò la fronte dell'Elda e lasciò che fossero i suoi pensieri a parlare per lui.

Cercò il Doriath nei suoi ricordi e vide un periodo di cui si era solo sussurrato ad Aman. In quei ricordi, un Primogenito dai capelli biondo argentato ordinava a suo figlio, questo Elda davanti a lei, di prendere il necessario e fuggire.

Il Primogenito gemette e Pallando posò una mano su quella di Niel.

«Lascialo riposare» le disse. «Non obbligarlo a rivivere ricordi dolorosi per rispondere alle tue domande».

Niel tirò indietro la mano e Pallando riprese a cantare, passando le dita là dove l'armatura era sporca di sangue, o dove non c'erano segni ma le cure di Pallando strapparono un rantolo al Primogenito.

«Questa è una truppa di _Doriathrim_ » disse Pallando, gli occhi chiusi.

«Sembrano tutti così giovani».

«Per noi lo sono di certo, lo saranno sempre. Ma questo ha visto sorgere Isil e Anar che era un bambino».

Niel guardò il Primogenito, che ora dormiva tra le braccia di Pallando.

Una folata di vento e dei passi ferrati si fermarono appena fuori la radura.

«Ho dato degli ordini».

Niel posò una mano sul braccio di Pallando e gli fece segno di mettersi in piedi. Eönwë li guardò levarsi e strinse gli occhi dorati nella loro direzione. Alle sue spalle, c’erano alcuni della Gente di Manwë, con i loro elmi alati e mantelli azzurri, e una truppa di Vanyar, le cui teste arrivavano appena al petto dei Maiar. E, a giudicare dai suoni e dagli scrichiolii metallici, il resto dell'esercito doveva essere dietro di lui tra gli alberi.

«Non ci hai forse detto di salvare i vivi?» disse Niel e indicò il Primogenito tra le braccia di Pallando. «Questo è vivo, è nato e cresciuto in queste terre. Dobbiamo lasciarlo marcire tra i cadaveri, alla mercé dei corvi o della prossima banda di Orchi?»

«Eru sia misericordioso con voi Cacciatori, perché io trovo difficile esserlo» borbottò Eönwë.

Pallando mosse verso le truppe alle spalle di Eönwë e, dal gruppo, si staccarono due Vanyar guaritori, con le loro borse e la loro armatura leggera.

Niel richiamò gli altri Cacciatori e alcuni di loro giunsero con feriti tra le braccia, tenuti come bambini addormentati. Ne contò almeno una dozzina e, con ogni ferito che arrivava, l'espressione sul viso di Eönwë peggiorava. Niel lo raggiunse, le mani sui pugnali alla cintura, e si piantò davanti a lui.

«Questo non è che un piccolo gruppo di Cacciatori, il resto è avanti, a fare il lavoro di avanguardia che ci è stato affidato. Non possiamo, però, ignorare i corpi dei Figli di Ilúvatar che troviamo durante le nostre esplorazioni».

«Non vi sto dicendo di ignorarli» disse Eönwë e la guardò dritta negli occhi. «Vi sto dicendo di fare il vostro lavoro di avanguardia e di lasciare che sia la Gente di Yavanna a trovare e occuparsi dei feriti. Anche perché tu non ti stai occupando dei feriti, stai rigirando ogni cadavere alla ricerca di non so chi. Fa la differenza se è morto uno sconosciuto o qualcuno che avete già visto? Sono tutti uguali per me, tutti morti, e lo saranno anche i soldati degli eserciti davanti a noi se ci fermiamo a identificare ogni morto. Lasciateli alle onde di Ulmo, niente proteggerà i loro corpi meglio di un tumulo d'acqua».

Eönwë non le diede la possibilità di dire altro: ordinò ai guaritori di assicurarsi dei feriti e alle truppe di rimettersi in marcia, le diede le spalle e se ne andò in testa all'esercito, accompagnato dagli squilli delle trombe della Gente di Manwë.

Taurondo, Sundiel e Alatar corsero verso di lei, le lance in mano grondanti di sangue.

«Più avanti c’erano una cinquantina di Orchi accampati e intenti a organizzare un’imboscata a nostre spese» disse Sunda e ghignò. «Li abbiamo uccisi».

Niel le sorrise. «Ora Eönwë crederà che stiamo trascurando i vivi».

Tauro annuì. «Ne abbiamo tenuti un paio da interrogare, nella speranza abbiano informazioni sugli eserciti di Angamando».

Niel diede ordine a Sunda di avvisare Eönwë, a Tauro di procedere con l'interrogatorio. Alatar rimase con lei e, insieme, si diressero verso i guaritori Vanyarin.

«Lo hai trovato?» le chiese, camminando al suo fianco.

«Abbiamo trovato sopravvissuti del Doriath. Potrebbe alleviare le pene di Melyanna sapere che non sono tutti morti con la sua fuga». Per quanto Melyanna si fosse ritirata nelle Aule di Nienna, Vána era sempre in pena per lei e talvolta era a Niel che chiedeva compagnia nelle sue visite. Perché Melyanna non fosse nei Giardini di Lórien era qualcosa che le sfuggiva.

«Ma quanti ne son morti oggi» disse Alatar, lanciando uno sguardo alle loro spalle, verso il campo di battaglia. «E quanti ne moriranno. È abbastanza da voler fuggire fuori dalle Cerchie del Mondo».

«Ahimè, alleviare è la parola che ho usato, non cancellare. Le sue pene non saranno cancellate in questa Arda». Quel che Niel sperava era che parlare con uno di quei superstiti alleviasse anche le sue.

 

 

Quanto più l’Esercito dell’Ovest avanzò in territorio nemico, più i Maiar rimasero all’esterno dell’esercito mentre i Primogeniti liberavano i villaggi di Atani sotto il controllo degli Uomini Scuri. Acquisire guide dei Secondogeniti si rivelò utile per organizzare meglio l’avanzata. C’erano zone in cui la terra stessa era così corrotta, che inviare le truppe Vanyarin e Noldorin avrebbe voluto dire gravi perdite, ed era lì che Eönwë impegnò i Maiar.

Alle loro spalle, il mare avanzava, lento e inesorabile.

«Credevo che aveste liberato questi territori, durante le vostre cacce» disse Eönwë, inarcando le sopracciglia.

Niel scrollò le spalle. «C’è troppo da fare a Est e, quando sono giunti qui gli Esiliati, il divieto di aiutarli ci ha impedito di aver cura di queste terre. Liberarle dalle creature di Melkor avrebbe voluto dire rendere più facile la loro cerca».

Arafinwë si schiarì la gola e guardò Eönwë, che gli fece cenno di parlare.

«Queste creature sono molto disorganizzate, dubito abbiano piani precisi per affrontarci. Gli Uomini Scuri stessi si ritrovano senza piani di difesa al nostro arrivo».

E Arafinwë badava bene a non ucciderli se non necessario. La cosa faceva ingrossare le fila dell'esercito di Angamando, gli diceva Eönwë, ma alla fine lui non faceva nulla per impedirglielo. A parte mandare loro Cacciatori a inseguire ed eliminare i fuggiaschi.

A Niel andava bene quel modo di agire, comprendeva la volontà di Eönwë di non obbligare Arafinwë a compiere azioni contro la sua morale e capiva anche la necessità di limitare le voci sul loro arrivo. Ma Niel trovava poco probabile che Melkor non fosse già a conoscenza delle loro mosse, con il vallo di acqua che aveva creato Ulmo, a separare l'Ossiriand dal Beleriand. Queste vite che stava lasciando alla loro mercé erano un prezzo ridicolo da pagare per qualsiasi cosa Melkor stesse organizzando. Ed Eönwë sapeva tutto ciò meglio di lei.

«Vedi giusto, Ñoldóran» disse Eönwë. «Ma non possiamo sperare che la situazione resti tale molto a lungo».

Ingwë si riavvicinò al tavolo, rimbalzando in aria una figurina in legno che rappresentava un Orco, l'altra mano dietro la schiena. «Potremmo provare un’altra tattica» disse e si fermò di fianco a Niel, gli occhi rivolti a Eönwë. «Attirare i servi di Melkor in un luogo che voi possiate manipolare per distruggerli insieme».

«Ingaran, tu confidi che lascino indietro i loro schiavi» disse Arafinwë.

Ingwë si strinse nelle spalle. «Sarebbero un peso morto».

Niel lo guardò con rammarico. «I pesi morti si tagliano, Ingaran. Chiunque fosse loro prigioniero, morirebbe prima che potessimo far nulla».

Un’espressione terrorizzata si dipinse sul volto luminoso di Ingwë. Aveva pur visto degli orrori, ai tempi del Cuiviénen e della Grande Marcia, ma non aveva avuto a che fare con questo tipo di orrori. Non si trattava di creature che colpivano a caso, si trattava di creature con un intelletto che non mettevano il solo istinto di sopravvivenza davanti a tutto.

«Ci deve essere un altro modo» disse Ingwë.

«Dobbiamo liberarci dei Secondogeniti liberati e che non possono imbracciare le armi» aggiunse Eönwë. «Bisogna costruire rifugi a Sud e c'è bisogno di qualcuno che si occupi di portare i Secondogeniti in questi rifugi».

Niel rivolse lo sguardo a Lindórnë e lei annuì.

«Lindórnë e gli altri della Gente di Yavanna hanno riportato più volte l'assenza di vegetazione e bestie vive lungo il cammino che abbiamo davanti» disse Niel. «Presto il loro aiuto arriverà al termine».

«La nostra utilità si fermerà a scavare fosse per i morti, ma tu non vuoi che lo facciamo» intervenne Lindórnë e sollevò gli occhi al cielo.

Eönwë inarcò le sopracciglia e le fece segno di proseguire. Non avrebbe fatto concessioni a riguardo, Niel non era sorpresa. Dopotutto, indossava ancora l'armatura, mentre gli altri ufficiali erano in abiti da riposo, cosa ci si poteva aspettare da una persona del genere?

«Propongo di mandare i miei a Sud con i feriti e i fuggiaschi, costruire rifugi per loro» proseguì Lindórnë, senza dar segno di turbamento per i modi di Eönwë. «Potranno richiamare i Teleri, chieder loro di risalire i fiumi e aiutarci dalle loro navi. I Teleri hanno promesso di non mettere piede a terra, non di restare nelle acque del mare. Io rimarrò qui con la Gente di Aulë, come promesso alla mia Signora».

«Alcuni dei feriti saranno loro distanti parenti, i Teleri saranno felici di aiutarli. Non fanno che cantare su di loro» disse Eönwë, con una smorfia. Voleva essere un sorriso o era infastidito?

«Posso assicurarvi che sarà così» disse Arafinwë. «Inoltre, nel Doriath sono stati cortesi con i miei figli: i sudditi di Elwë Singollo avranno gli stessi onori. Posso scrivere una lettera da portare a Sud».

Lindórnë sorrise ad Arafinwë. «Ti ringrazio, Ñoldóran».

Eönwë agitò una mano e riprese carta, penna e calamaio dallo scrittoio. «La seduta è tolta. Occupatevi della partenza per il Sud, domattina ci ritroviamo per decidere il cammino verso Nord».

 

 

Niel entrò nella tenda dei guaritori, le brande per metà vuote ora che molti dei feriti erano in piedi e intenti a socializzare con gli altri soldati. Una guaritrice Vanyarin era intenta a cantare a bassa voce, mentre pestava erbe e semi in un mortaio, in piedi vicino al letto del ferito più grave che avevano. Era un Primogenito, bruciato dal fuoco dei draghi e non era il primo che incontravano. Peccato che non fossero mai arrivati in tempo per prendere almeno uno di quei Vermi. C’erano Cacciatori che fremevano dalla voglia di averne uno tra le mani.

Alatar era uno di questi e aveva interrogato ogni sopravvissuto. E ora era dal lato opposto del letto rispetto alla guaritrice, poggiato contro la brandina vuota dietro di lui.

«Contribuisce a rinfrescare la ferita e stimola la carne a ricomporsi» stava spiegando la guaritrice.

«È incredibile come sia ancora vivo» disse Alatar. «L'armatura era fusa, aveva parti della cotta fissate nella pelle».

«Ma è incosciente. Finché rimarrà così, non me la sento di dichiararlo lontano dalle Aule di Mandos».

Niel si fermò ai piedi del letto e i due le rivolsero un cenno del capo. «Da dove proviene questo?»

«È uno degli Esiliati» disse Alatar.

La guaritrice scosse le spalle. «Un _figlio_ di Esiliati».

«Altri di loro hanno avuto a che fare con draghi» proseguì Alatar, «ho raccolto notizie di un regno, il Nargothrond, distrutto dalla follia di un Secondogenito e da uno di quei _Vermi_ ».

«La caduta del Nargothrond è cominciata ben prima dell'arrivo dell'Adanedhel e del Grande Verme» disse una voce dal letto alle spalle della guaritrice.

Niel si spostò ai piedi dell'altro letto, dove un Primogenito – un Noldo a giudicare dai capelli scuri e la corporatura massiccia –, giaceva con un braccio bloccato da due placche di legno e una benda intorno alle spalla e alla testa, a coprire l'occhio sinistro.

«Ci siamo salvati solo perché di pattuglia ai confini» proseguì il Primogenito, lo sguardo rivolto a Niel. «Il nostro capitano ci ha dato ordine di andare ad avvisare i villaggi di Atani fuori dal nostro territorio, ma era stata una scusa per tenerci lontani». Lacrime bagnarono le guance del Primogenito, acqua mista a sangue sul lato sinistro. «Non c'erano più quei villaggi. Erano stati bruciati prima dell'arrivo del Grande Verme nel nostro regno. Il capitano lo sapeva e il capitano è stato l'unico a rientrare a palazzo».

Il petto del Primogenito fu scosso da un singhiozzo e Niel gli posò una mano sulla gamba sotto le coperte. Il dolore rifluì in lei, con i ricordi del Grande Verme, _Glaurung_ , e della sua avanzata tra gli alberi, che aveva lasciato un grosso squarcio nero e fetido nella foresta. Le porte del regno nascosto del Nargothrond erano state strappate dalla roccia, le pareti stesse distrutte per lasciar passare il Grande Verme e gli Orchi al suo seguito. La fuga tra gli alberi, mentre l'odore di legno e carne bruciata si imprimeva nella memoria di questo Elda.

Niel cantò una nenia per placare le bestie feroci, nella speranza di calmare anche il cuore del Primogenito in lacrime. Lo sentì rilassarsi, i ricordi tornare indietro di secoli, ai tempi di un giovane re con cattivi consiglieri e il grande Re Findaráto Ingoldo in partenza, da solo, per mantenere un’antica promessa fatta a un Secondogenito.

Aveva sentito quella storia, nello stesso lai che le aveva raccontato della morte di Huan. Il lai di Leithian li aveva accompagnati in ogni sosta fuori dai territori di Melkor e li accompagnava durante il cammino, cantato dai Secondogeniti, così orgogliosi delle gesta che uno di loro aveva compiuto per un amore impossibile, così commossi dalle scelte della più bella di tutto il Popolo delle Stelle, dal suo sacrificio per rendere quell'amore possibile.

Alatar comparve dall'altra parte del letto e la guardò.

«Quando è cominciata la caduta del Nargothrond?» chiese Niel al Primogenito. Doveva sapere. Doveva avere la conferma di chi erano i cattivi consiglieri che aveva visto nell'ombra del trono di Artaher. Aveva sentito voci, aveva sentito racconti, aveva sentito il lai, eppure voleva vederlo con gli occhi di qualcuno che aveva vissuto lì.

«Quando Findaráto Ingoldo ha lasciato il trono e i suoi cugini hanno iniziato a tramare contro di lui» disse il Primogenito. «Non è iniziata nel fuoco e nelle fiamme la caduta del nostro regno, ma da menti oscure e chiome argentate». Nella mente del Primogenito apparvero visi inconfondibili, visti da lontano e tra la folla. Curufinwë e Tyelkormo erano ai lati del trono di Artaher, vestiti come i principi che erano, con più arroganza di quanto fosse lecito.

Niel allontanò di scatto la mano dalla gamba del Primogenito. Quel viso, quella luce crudele, non potevano appartenere allo stesso Tyelko che aveva conosciuto nei boschi di Oromë, quell'espressione portava i segni dell'influenza di Melkor e fu così difficile cancellarla dalla mente. Quello non era il Tyelko con cui aveva cacciato alla luce lontana di Telperion, con cui aveva riso e cantato intorno ai fuochi, col vino in mano, la carne sul fuoco e il suono dei tamburi della sua Gente che li faceva ballare.

La guaritrice aveva ripreso a cantare, spalmando sulle ustioni dell'altro Primogenito la poltiglia che aveva preparato.

«Ora riposa» disse Alatar e posò una mano sugli occhi del Primogenito.

Niel registrò i movimenti di Alatar, il rimboccare le coperte, l’allontanare i capelli dalla fronte, ma non riuscì a fermare le parole del Primogenito, che risuonavano nella sua testa come una maledizione.

Non aveva mai dubitato che Huan avesse abbandonato il suo padrone di sempre per ottime ragioni. La terribile morte di Írissë e Huan erano l'unica certezza che aveva in tutto questo intreccio di racconti. Ma era possibile che Tyelko, il gentile e affettuoso Tyelko, l'instancabile cacciatore, il pupillo del suo signore Oromë, fosse caduto così in basso?

Quel giuramento lo aveva ridotto all’ombra di se stesso, ma Niel non era certa di essere felice della sorte che gli era capitata. L’idea che fosse morto senza pentirsi le torceva lo stomaco. Avrebbe voluto condurlo davanti ai Valar a chiedere perdono in ginocchio, avrebbe voluto che la sua risata tornasse a risuonare nei boschi di Aman.

Niel indietreggiò dal letto, si voltò e uscì dalla tenda, non uno sguardo per i letti vuoti.

Oromë aveva visto meglio di lei a cosa avrebbe portato quel giuramento. Le aveva detto di desistere, di non cercare di sapere di preciso cosa fosse successo al suo pupillo. Che non le sarebbe piaciuto sapere la verità.

_Tyelkormo Turcafinwë ha smesso di essere Amico di Oromë quando ha rifiutato tutti i Valar_ , le aveva detto. _Alla fine, lo stesso Huan, che lo ha seguito oltre il Grande Mare, lo ha abbandonato. Dovresti abbandonarlo anche tu. Non riavremo più il nostro amico, Nielíqui. Il nostro amico è morto quando ha giurato contro di noi._

La risposta di Niel era stata una sola: _È colpa di Melkor. Se lui non avesse avvelenato la mente di suo padre, Tyelko sarebbe ancora qui._

E la sua risposta era stata sempre quella, e quella era stata la risposta degli altri Cacciatori durante le battute di caccia nell'Est.

Perché, a Est, Uomini e Avari non sono riusciti a convivere? _È colpa di Melkor._

Perché Huan era morto? Perché Írissë, la loro fanciulla vestita di bianco, aveva fatto quella fine? _È colpa di Melkor._

E fu quella anche ora, mentre i dubbi la tormentavano.

Se ci fosse sempre stato, in Tyelko, il seme della ribellione? Se insegnargli i segreti della caccia fosse stato uno sbaglio? Se coccolarlo e favorirlo lo avesse reso troppo arrogante? _È colpa di Melkor._

_È colpa di Melkor._

_È colpa di Melkor._

Ma c’era modo di salvare le vittime di Melkor, Niel aveva questa speranza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ecco la cosaccia. O almeno, la prima parte. Sono stata costretta a dividerla per non infliggervi una mostruosità di ottomila parole.
> 
> Poi vabbè, credo di aver rotto le scatole a mezzo mondo con la mia ansia e con le mie riflessioni senza senso (alcune si capiranno nella seconda parte lol).  
> Devo assolutamente ringraziare chi mi ha assistita in vari modi:  
> Chià e non c’è bisogno di dire altro, se non che il titolo di questa storia avrebbe potuto essere "Eönwë ha una scopa dove non gli batte il sole". E le ricerche e le discussioni assurde su dettagli che nessuno noterà sono sempre il top!  
> Melianar e tyelemmaiwe per l’assistenza con i nomi dei Maiar (ora potete vedere che uso ne ho fatto XD)  
> Feanoriel che mi ha coinvolta (senza volerlo?) nell’headcanon di Tyelko dai capelli argentati (ha preso dalla nonna, il tesoro)  
> E leila91 per il brainstorming che abbiamo fatto insieme e che mi ha portato a trovare un titolo dopo ore di capelli strappati.
> 
> Per finire, ho degli appunti che mi sono segnata durante la “lavorazione”:  
> \- Pallando chiede in Eldarin perché non sa il Sindarin. Voglio dire, sono arrivati da poco nella Terra di Mezzo e Pallando quello aveva imparato nei viaggi precedenti. Mi pare anche che tutti i Sindar fossero ormai a sud, verso il Sirion e nell’Ossiriand, perciò non avrebbero avuto molte possibilità di imparare il Sindarin.   
> Alla fine, il Sindarin deriva dall’Eldarin Comune che, se non erro, era comunque parlato nel Beleriand al di fuori dei grandi "gruppi linguistici"?  
> \- Non mi pare ci sia nessuna conferma nel canon, ma mi piace pensare che gli scorrazzamenti di Aredhel con i cugini l’avessero portata spesso e volentieri tra la Gente di Oromë.  
> \- Ho usato il nome di “Gente di [nome Valar]” per riferirmi ai Maiar al servizio dei vari Valar giusto per dare un po’ di ordine alla cosa, perché non sono riuscita a trovare un nome univoco per indicare le “schiere” di ogni Vala.  
> E, in particolare, per la Gente di Oromë uso anche “Cacciatori” per indicare per lo più chi caccia con lui in forma “antropomorfa”, perché l’esistenza di Huan mi ha dato questa idea che ci potrebbero essere Maiar che assumono forme animali (o magari sono creature di Yavanna che possono esistere solo in Aman, come se fossero la forma “base” per le versioni più piccole presenti nella Terra di Mezzo? Mi sembra di star vaneggiando).  
> \- Nieliqui: nel Book of Lost Tales è la figlia di Oromë e Vána, ma l’idea dei Figli dei Valar è poi stata scartata da Tolkien (lasciando un po’ di basi per creare nuovi Maiar, direi). Così, come è stato fatto per Eönwë e Ilmarë, che sono stati trasformati nell’araldo di Manwë e l’ancella di Varda, Nieliqui è diventata l’Araldo di Oromë (e Véna). Non potevo non sfruttare un personaggio abbandonato del legendarium!  
> \- Considerando che nell’unica comparsa parlante Eönwë dice cose più adatte all’epica che alla vita di tutti i giorni, ho dovuto ricamare su di lui. Gli elementi che abbiamo sono il suo ruolo e la sua abilità con le armi, il risultato è stato automatico. Ma lo conoscerete meglio nella seconda parte.
> 
> Ci sono un sacco di altri dettagli che voglio commentare, ma mi sa che risponderò nei commenti così sono più on point e qua non diventano altre ventordici parole di nota.
> 
> Ho la sensazione di essermi presa troppe libertà, per quando sia andata in territori inesplorati (“eh non ci sono racconti dell’epoca, nessuno degli elfi della terra di mezzo ha partecipato e hanno saputo cos’è successo solo una volta tornati al di là del mare” - da un lato lo odio, dall’altro lo amo perché ha lasciato spazio per il lavoro di ricamo che amo fare).  
> Ciò non toglie che sia preoccupata. Credo di esser stata coerente con il mio modo di scrivere i personaggi e le situazioni, ma il mio terrore è che il mio modo non sia adatto a questo tipo di storia.  
> Solo che mi rifiuto di scrivere roba epica, non stimola la mia creatività, non mi dice niente e non fa per me.
> 
> Be', a questo punto non mi resta che dire a lunedì o, al massimo, martedì con la seconda e ultima parte.
> 
> Kan


	2. II. Grande tuono, fulmini e tempeste di fuoco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Piccolo dizionario per gli Amici dei Sindar:**  
>  _Angamando_ : Angband  
>  _Arafinwë_ : Finarfin  
>  _Írissë_ : Aredhel  
>  _Mairon_ : Sauron  
>  _Makalaurë_ : Maglor  
>  _Russandol_ : Maedhros  
>  _Tyelkormo_ : Celegorm  
>  _Valarauco/ar_ : Balrog

_Anfauglith, anno 587 della Prima Era_

 

Un grande orso bruno si lanciò contro un manipolo di Orchi. Con un morso Sunda staccò una testa, con una zampata tranciò un corpo a metà, lanciò in aria le sue vittime e proseguì a seminare caos, nel tentativo di creare uno spazio sgombro davanti ai portoni del Thangorodrim.

L’attenzione di Niel fu attirata da un movimento strisciante nella sua direzione.

_Sunda, un Verme si sta avvicinando alle tue spalle_ , l’avvisò Niel.

Il tempo perché Sunda afferrasse il muso del Verme con gli artigli, che delle figure scure lo scavalcarono e corsero verso il Thangorodrim. Il fuoco risalì le macchine da guerra a protezione dell’ingresso e la Gente di Aulë proseguì a bruciare e distruggere qualsiasi cosa si mettesse sul loro cammino, per poi prendere d’assalto i portoni.

Con un ruggito, Sunda staccò la testa al Verme e, poco più distante, Tauro affondò l’alabarda nella schiena di un Valarauco e la rimosse, facendo piovere sangue caldo come lava sugli Orchi nelle vicinanze. Due in meno nelle fila di Melkor! Niel avrebbe voluto gridare di gioia, ma avrebbero scoperto la sua posizione e avrebbe perso il vantaggio di cui godeva, lì appollaiata sulla parete rocciosa della torre centrale.

Da qualche parte, lungo le pendici del Thangorodrim, altri Maiar esultarono in _valarin_ e i ruggiti di altri Valaraucar e Vermi si spensero tra il fetore di carne bruciata.

Niel lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sul resto dell’Anfauglith: con gli elmi e le lance dei Primogeniti che brillavano della luce di Aman, l’Esercito dell’Ovest era come un fiume lucente, circondato da entrambi i lati dal nero degli Orchi e degli Uomini dell’Est, tra cui i Valaraucar erano dei bagliori di fiamma il mezzo al fuoco sputato dalle fauci dei Vermi. Lungo l’orizzonte a Nord, i Monti di Ferro incombevano scuri e minacciosi sulla Terra di Mezzo.

Un gruppo di Orchi corse verso l’ingresso del Thangorodrim, dove un gruppo di Noldor stava raggiungendo la Gente di Aulë, e Niel lo segnalò ai suoi.

_Arrivo!_ , disse Alatar, ma Niel lo percepì troppo lontano e gli Orchi erano troppo vicini.

Niel si levò in volo, si posizionò alle spalle degli Orchi e scese in picchiata su di loro, le zampe tese e gli artigli pronti. Li afferrò e strinse, sentendo le ossa e le armature rompersi tra le sue dita, e gridò minacciosa al resto del gruppo, le piume gonfie. Deviò lance e frecce con un colpo d’ali e, quando il drappello di Noldor raggiunse la gola d’ingresso al Thangorodrim ed esultò, Niel volò via, in alto lungo la parete di roccia.

L’Esercito dell’Ovest era alle porte della fortezza di Melkor, ma i nemici erano troppi e non accennavano a diminuire. Niel se lo era aspettato, ma era diverso vederlo con i propri occhi. I villaggi che avevano trovato ancora abitati erano diminuiti sempre più con gli anni e la resistenza alla loro avanzata si era ridotta al minimo.

_Dovremo aspettarci di trovare il grosso delle sue armate all’Anfauglith_ , aveva detto Eönwë, gli occhi fissi sulla mappa che aveva perfezionato con le informazioni ottenute durante gli interrogatori.

Non era solo il grosso delle armate di Melkor a trovarsi nell’Anfauglith, erano _tutti_ i suoi servitori e soldati. Sconfiggerlo qui avrebbe voluto dire la sua sconfitta definitiva. Avrebbero liberato la Terra di Mezzo dalla sua influenza, i fratelli rimasti di Tyelko avrebbero riavuto il senno perduto e gli Uomini dell’Est sarebbero stati liberi.

A distrarla dai suoi pensieri, giunse la voce di Eönwë, un rombo di tempesta al di sopra delle urla della battaglia.

_Qual è la situazione alle porte?_

Fu la gente di Aulë a rispondere prima. _Abbiamo le spalle coperte, ma queste porte non finiscono più_ , disse una di loro, che Niel non riconobbe. _Per quanto ne so, potrebbero aver levato pareti di roccia all’interno per bloccarci il cammino._

_Non mi preoccuperei delle pareti_ , disse un altro. _Ci sono altri Vermi all’interno, sento la loro puzza._

Curumo emise un verso frustrato. _Non posso credere che Mairon–_

_Apriteci le porte, stiamo arrivando_ , li zittì l’ordine di Eönwë.

_Io sono qui vicino alle porte e sto togliendo di mezzo altri Orchi, Alatar non è messo meglio di me_ , protestò Sunda. _Abbiamo bisogno di molti rinforzi, o saremo spinti indietro appena quelle porte saranno aperte. Ci sono soldati Noldorin a coprire le spalle di Curumo e gli altri._

_Non temere, Cacciatrice. Stiamo arrivando con–_

Un rombo inghiottì la risposta di Eönwë. Nella testa di Niel si levarono le urla terrorizzate della gente di Aulë e di quei Cacciatori che si trovavano alle pendici del Thangorodrim.

_Che succede?_ , chiese Niel, guardando giù dalla parete. Nessun Valarauco, nessun Verme. Ma si levò un fumo denso, che le rese difficile scandagliare il campo di battaglia.

La terra tremò e si aprirono voragini nel terreno, al cui fondo ribolliva magma brillante, e Niel fu costretta a scendere lungo la parete, al di sotto della nube che stava prendendo consistenza tra lei e la piana.

Orchi e Valaraucar, ma anche alcuni Maiar e soldati Primogeniti e Secondogeniti caddero nelle voragini. Le loro urla e l’odore di carne bruciata furono atroci. _No! Non ora!_ Erano così vicini a prendere la fortezza, erano a un passo dalla vittoria. Melkor non poteva rivoltargli contro la terra stessa. Niel volò verso un drappello di Primogeniti e li spinse lontano dalle voragini, atterrando poi lungo il bordo. La posizione era terribile, non poteva vedere gli altri, ma si assicurò che i Primogeniti fossero al sicuro e si levò in aria con un colpo di ali.

Dalle tre torri salì una colonna di fiamme e fumo e la terra tremò di nuovo, mentre tra i Monti di Ferro echeggiava il rombo che sembrava venire dal cuore di Arda. Non poteva cambiare tutto, non ora, non _ancora_.

Un battere di ali lontano attirò l’attenzione di Niel e, dalle voragini, si lanciarono verso il cielo creature che lei non aveva visto prima, non in _quel_ modo: draghi alati.

_E così quel maledetto ce l’ha fatta_ , commentò Sunda, ma Niel percepì dolore nella sua voce. Era ferita?

Non poté chiederle nulla di specifico, perché un drago puntò verso di lei, l’intelligenza che brillava in quegli occhi di fiamma.

_Oh, no._

Niel volò verso una delle torri. _Draghi alati!_ , urlò in _valarin_ e una fiammata la colpì all’ala destra. Bruciava, bruciava da morire e, mentre la sua voce si espandeva nella piana, Niel si liberò della veste di grande gufo, lasciando che si scomponesse in una pioggia di piume e carne.

Il drago volò dritto contro la parete rocciosa e la frantumò, sassi rotolarono giù dal picco e verso le schiere al di sotto, e Niel fuggì dalla parte opposta. _Chi è senza veste prenda i Mannari_ , ordinò agli altri Cacciatori e si aggrappò a uno spuntone di roccia della torre a Ovest. I draghi non potevano più vederla, né Orchi, Vermi e Secondogeniti, ma sapeva di essere come una fiaccola nell’oscurità per i Valaraucar e i Primogeniti di Aman. Avrebbe dovuto rindossare una veste e lo avrebbe fatto, ma aveva bisogno di calma e di un luogo sicuro per farlo.

Da quella torre, vedeva solo le schiere nemiche e qualche Cacciatore in solitaria intento a liberarsi degli ultimi Valaraucar e gli ultimi Vermi, ma alcuni avevano levato le lance verso i draghi alati. Un Cacciatore fu strappato dalla sua veste dal fuoco e dagli artigli di un drago e Niel lo diresse verso i Mannari più a Sud e si mosse verso la torre a Est.

La situazione non era molto diversa dall’altro lato, ma Niel fu attirata dai draghi alati che si allineavano sopra le schiere Eldarin. Gli ordini di Eönwë, gridati in _valarin_ , la stordirono, confusero il suo essere e la obbligarono ad appiattirsi tra le rocce, a cercare un contatto con la realtà finché non fosse finito il riverbero.

I draghi non percepirono l’onda degli ordini di Eönwë. I loro ventri si tinsero di rosso e gli scudi elfici scintillarono nel levarsi contro il primo attacco. Mentre i draghi riversavano fuoco sull’Esercito dell’Ovest, la lava iniziò la sua discesa lungo i tre picchi del Thangorodrim e Niel fu costretta a scendere verso la torre centrale, in un punto di facile appiglio.

_La lava raggiungerà il nostro esercito_ , disse alla Gente di Aulë e si posizionò sull’ingresso. Due di loro si staccarono dal gruppo alle porte e si arrampicarono alle pareti laterali, fino a giungere a vista della lava, e iniziarono a cantare.

_Riesci a esplorare l’interno della fortezza?_ , chiese Curumo.

Niel non dovette fare alcuna prova e gli inviò la sensazione di oppressione che aveva dietro di sé, la tenebra fitta e divoratrice che le impediva di mettere naso dentro il Thangorodrim.

_Eönwë è vicino, ma sommerso dal fuoco dei draghi_ , disse Niel. Avrebbe voluto prendere uno di quei draghi e rivoltarli contro gli eserciti di Melkor, ma la stessa tenebra che le precludeva le torri avvolgeva le loro menti. Meno fitta era la tenebra nelle menti dei Mannari, tra cui vedeva brillare i Cacciatori aggrappati a loro e intenti a seminare distruzione nel branco e tra gli Orchi.

La lava si riversò sui lati delle torri del Thangorodrim, ma i draghi non si erano mossi dal sopra l’Esercito dell’Ovest e Niel sentiva la carne bruciata anche senza avere un naso. Era un odore straziante, che filtrava attraverso il suo essere con le grida di dolore dei Figli di Ilúvatar.

Dalle pendici del Thangorodrim, si levarono i canti della Gente di Aulë e la terra tremò, la lava diretta verso gli Eserciti del Nord. Non si vedevano più Valaraucar o Vermi,le uniche minacce che restavano erano gli Orchi, che sciamavano come formiche da ogni parte. Anche i Cacciatori levarono i loro canti e il branco di Mannari si illuminò, entrando in completo possesso dei Cacciatori che lo stavano manovrando. Non sarebbero mai tornati come erano stati pensati da Eru, ma ora erano lo strumento per il ritorno della luce e dell’ordine.

Alcuni dei draghi in volo sull’Esercito dell’Ovest lanciarono lamenti e crollarono al suolo, tra gli Orchi urlanti, e Niel avrebbe voluto avere un viso solo per sorridere. Forse c’era speranza di salvare più Primogeniti possibile. Forse questi draghi alati non erano poi così più forti dei loro fratelli senza ali.

Un tuono azzittì i suoni della battaglia e un fulmine colpì terra con un boato.

Niel, per un attimo, credette fosse la Gente di Manwë che aveva lasciato armature e stendardi e stava combattendo in tutta la sua forza contro i draghi. Ma il cielo si scurì, del nero di una notte senza stelle, la terra tornò a tremare e i picchi del Thangorodrim a sputare fuoco. Niel si lanciò tra i Figli di Ilúvatar, per assicurarsi che non si aprissero altre voragini e altri soldati vi finissero dentro.

Cos’era di nuovo? Cos’altro avrebbero sputato fuori i pozzi di Angamando?

Un’ombra nera volò sull’esercito, troppo bassa per essere una nube. E quel _terribile_ rumore di ali. Niel rivolse lo sguardo a quella tenebra.

Un altro drago.

Nero ed enorme.

Il drago spalancò le fauci e riversò sugli eserciti fuoco così caldo da essere bianco. Pur senza un corpo materiale Niel poté sentirne il bruciore e l’odore di carne carbonizzata e metallo fuso.

Come una folata di vento, la Gente di Manwë si mise in difesa dei Primogeniti, smorzando le fiamme e deviando le correnti d’aria per rendere faticoso il volo di quell’enorme drago nero. Ma, qualsiasi fossero stati i piani di Melkor, quella creatura resistette alle difese della Gente di Manwë, si aggirò su di loro e volò più a Sud dove sperava di trovare fianchi scoperti.

Un tuono e una grande luce comparve a Ovest. Il drago nero virò in quella direzione, coprendo alla vista di Niel chiunque fosse arrivato. Altri draghi si allontanarono dall’esercito di terra per rivolgersi al cielo.

_Ti saluto, Eönwë, Araldo di Manwë, Comandante dell’Esercito dei Valar!_ , giunse la voce di Thorondor e le altre Aquile gli fecero eco.

Col saluto di Eönwë, tra l’Esercito dell’Ovest serpeggiarono urla e canti e riprese l’avanzata. Gli Orchi e gli Uomini Scuri caddero sotto i colpi delle lance dei Figli di Ilúvatar, i draghi furono presi d’assalto dalle Aquile. E solo allora Niel vide cosa aveva attirato l’attenzione dei draghi.

Su una grande nave avvolta dalla luce, un Silmaril brillava sulla fronte del Marinaio.

_Ti saluto, Eärendil!_

 

 

In uno scrigno aperto, posato sulla mappa del Beleriand, i due Silmarilli della corona ferrea di Melkor brillavano della stessa luce che Niel ricordava dai tempi degli Alberi. La loro luce non era diminuita dall’ombra che era calata sul viso di Eönwë: avevano catturato Melkor sì, ma dopo la resa all’Esercito dell’Ovest, il suo tenente, Sauron, era riuscito dove il suo padrone aveva fallito: fuggire. Avrebbero dovuto mozzare le gambe anche a lui e legarlo alla stessa Angainor di Melkor.

A peggiorare l’umore già pessimo di Eönwë, era giunta proprio ora una lettera dai Fëanárioni. La nuvola che copriva il cielo sull’accampamento _non_ era un vestigio del dominio di Melkor.

Arafinwë si tormentò le mani, gli occhi fissi sui Silmarilli. Non fece segno di prenderli o di volerli, ma chissà se quel pensiero si era formato nella sua testa. Quei gioielli avevano un effetto terrificante sui Figli di Ilúvatar e Niel sperava che il Ñoldóran fosse più saggio dei suoi parenti.

«Ebbene?» chiese Lindórnë.

Eönwë abbassò la lettera di scatto e strinse gli occhi nella sua direzione. «Non hanno intenzione di rinunciare alle loro pretese. Sono disposti a darci battaglia per riavere i Silmarilli».

Ingwë corrugò la fronte. «Ma sono solo in due».

«Non li sottovaluterei, Ingaran» disse Arafinwë. «Sono pur sempre i figli del mio fratellastro. Sappiamo entrambi cosa è stato capace a fare _lui_ per quei gioielli».

«Non possiamo prendere sul serio una minaccia simile. È come se un bambino minacciasse Tulkas con una spada di legno».

Eönwë batté la mano sul tavolo due volte. «Non la prenderemo sul serio, non daremo loro indietro qualcosa su cui hanno perso ogni diritto. Nielíqui, raccontaci cosa hai raccolto in questi anni sulle gesta dei Fëanárioni».

Niel sospirò. Aveva sperato che le sue domande fossero passate inosservate, ma a quanto pareva il vento era davvero le orecchie dell’Araldo di Manwë. Eseguì l’ordine, però, non aveva motivo di tacere, per quanto ogni volta che nominò Tyelko sentì una fitta allo stomaco. Possibile che quel giuramento non avesse avuto altri modi per compiersi? Possibile che avessero dovuto seminare tanta morte per non riuscire mai a stringere in mano uno solo di quei gioielli?

L’unico a cui erano arrivati vicino era quello che ora splendeva sulla fronte di Eärendil, nell’alto del cielo. E avevano perso anche quello.

Era valsa la pena versare tutto quel sangue? Oh, avrebbe voluto chiederglielo. E avrebbe voluto chiederlo a Melkor, se non fosse già partito verso Valinor.

Quando concluse il rapporto sulle voci e sui racconti riguardanti i Fëanárioni, Niel indietreggiò, sino a fermarsi di fianco allo scranno di Lindórnë.

Ingwë aveva gli occhi sgranati, che si muovevano rapidi come fuggendo dalle immagini che Niel aveva evocato. Il viso di Arafinwë si era fatto immobile, la gentilezza che lo aveva caratterizzato sparita.

Eönwë si alzò dallo scranno e camminò su e giù vicino al tavolo, le mani dietro la schiena.

«Non posso però lasciarli senza una risposta» disse. «Ho bisogno di un messaggero».

Niel fece un passo avanti e sollevò la testa.

«Andrò io».

 

 

Il luogo della consegna dei Silmarilli era tutto tranne che ospitale e Niel si aspettava un attacco da un momento all’altro. Gli alberi erano alti e scuri, le foglie morte ma ancora appese ai rami, come pietrificate nel momento in cui la vita aveva lasciato queste terre. Il sottobosco era fitto e solo i rovi pulsavano di vita. Niel si sentiva a disagio, si sentiva soffocare e voleva girare il cavallo e fuggire. Ma non poteva farlo. Si era presa una responsabilità e l’avrebbe portata a termine.

Niel strinse le mani intorno alle redini e attese, attenta a ogni piccolo movimento. Avvertiva delle presenze, ma quella morte la confondeva. E non era certa che l’avrebbero riconosciuta, aveva un aspetto a cui loro non erano abituati. Sperò che fossero cauti, che non attaccassero senza motivo.

Ci fu un movimento tra gli arbusti e Niel rimase immobile, tentando di identificare la causa di quel movimento senza che _loro_ si accorgessero che lei aveva sentito. Dovevano crederla meno di quello che era e un Secondogenito non aveva un udito così fine. Allora, avrebbero commesso un errore che li avrebbe rivelati prima del tempo.

Sempre che si trattasse davvero dei Fëanárioni.

«Buon tentativo, Cacciatrice».

Niel girò la testa verso gli arbusti alla destra e Makalaurë era lì, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra. Ma era diverso da un tempo: delle linee gli segnavano il viso e aveva macchie scure sotto gli occhi. Cosa gli era successo? Aveva un aspetto terribile.

«Non prenderla in giro», la voce di Russandol provenne dalla sinistra, «le viene normale mimetizzarsi con gli alberi e non con le persone. Non credo abbia idea di _come_ comportarsi davvero con le persone». Chissà se Tyelko aveva insegnato _a loro_ come comportarsi con un Cacciatore.

E lei sapeva benissimo come comportarsi e come assomigliare–

Niel abbassò la testa e si guardò le mani, la pelle dall’aspetto simile alla corteccia, coperta da chiazze di muschio. _Oh_ , forse avevano ragione. E lei che aveva voluto somigliare a un Secondogenito! Si rilassò, tutto lo sforzo di tenere insieme quella veste era inutile ormai, e il muschio ricoprì le maniche della casacca. Girò la testa verso Russandol, pronta a rinfacciargli quelle supposizioni sbagliate, e trattenne il fiato.

Aveva sentito della mano mancante e di come l’aveva persa, ma quello che era stato il più bello di tutti i figli di Fëanáro e Nerdanel, ora era una pallida ombra di quel che era stato. Le linee e le macchie sotto gli occhi erano più profonde e più scure di quelle di Makalaurë, le spalle coperte dall’armatura erano ricurve, i capelli rossi spenti e stopposi. Negli occhi brillava una luce febbrile e le labbra erano pallide e serrate in una linea crudele. Niel deglutì, colpita da un’altra fitta allo stomaco.

Si era ridotto così anche Tyelko? Anche lui era stato consumato dall’interno da quel giuramento?

«Qual è la risposta dell’Araldo di Manwë?» disse Russandol.

Niel inspirò, chiuse gli occhi e sentì Eönwë nel fondo della sua mente, nell’accampamento. Appena si accorse di lei, la invase e Niel non vide più nulla.

« _Ogni diritto dell’opera di vostro padre, Fëanáro Curufinwë_ » disse Niel, ma fu la voce di Eönwë a uscire dalla sua bocca, « _non spetta più a voi, suoi figli, ma è decaduto a causa delle molte e spietate azioni che avete commesso per riottenerli._

« _La luce dei Silmarilli andrà a Ovest, da dove proviene._

« _A voi la scelta se seguirla e sottoporvi al giudizio dei Valar, e sarà il loro giudizio a determinare se potrete avere i Silmarilli. Solo in quel caso rinuncerò alla loro custodia_ ».

Eönwë svanì e Niel scosse la testa. Quando riaprì gli occhi, Makalaurë era vicino al cavallo.

«È questa la parola finale?» chiese Russandol e sfilò la spada dal fodero.

Makalaurë sollevò una mano. «Mi sembra ovvio. Ma il nostro giuramento non ci vieta di aspettare un’occasione migliore e il giudizio dei Valar potrebbe rivelarsi a noi favorevole e potremmo riavere quel che ci spetta di diritto senza altro sangue».

_Sì_ , avrebbe voluto dire Niel, _sì. Desistete, tornate a Valinor e sarete perdonati. Dimostrerete che è colpa di Melkor quel che vi è successo. E lui pagherà per questo._

Non era certa di poter sopportare l’idea di altra violenza tra i Primogeniti per quei gioielli. Non dopo aver visto come si erano ridotti i fratelli maggiori di Tyelko.

Niel poteva ricordarli ancora, quando Tyelko passava le sue giornate nelle Foreste di Oromë e loro, a turno, venivano a chiamarlo per tornare a casa. Makalaurë aveva persino composto qualche pezzo che i Cacciatori avevano cantato intorno al fuoco, durante le cacce nell’Est.

E ora, erano delle ombre stanche e fameliche. Che fine aveva fatto l’arpa di Makalaurë? Era stata l’ombra di Melkor a oscurare la bellezza di Russandol, così come aveva fatto con gli Alberi?

Russandol serrò la mano sull’elsa della spada e si avvicinò al cavallo, che indietreggiò. «E se il giudizio dei Valar volgesse a nostro sfavore? Il giuramento non perderebbe di validità e saremmo condannati alla Tenebra Eterna».

Makalaurë si incupì.

Niel aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Russandol rinfoderò la spada e la guardò, gli occhi stretti.

«Vi daremo una risposta al più presto» le disse.

Russandol afferrò il fratello per un braccio e gli fece segno col mento verso gli arbusti. Makalaurë non lottò contro la presa, si limitò a camminare affiancato da Russandol.

I Fëanárioni svanirono tra gli alberi morti e gli arbusti coperti di spine e Niel guardò nella loro direzione, finché non sparirono alla vista. E, quando anche il rumore dei loro passi fu inghiottito dal silenzio, Russandol riprese a parlare, le parole indistinte, come un tuonare in lontananza.

Non sarebbe andata a finire come lei avrebbe voluto.

Ma Niel sapeva cosa fare per ridurre lo spargimento di sangue quando avessero fatto la scelta sbagliata.

C’era un modo per salvarli dalla Tenebra Eterna.

Niel voltò il cavallo e galoppò verso l’accampamento, pregando Eru di portar loro consiglio.

 

 

Sunda e Tauro giacevano senza vita ai lati della tenda dei Silmarilli e Niel sgranò gli occhi. Li avevano _uccisi_? Lei aveva chiesto a Eönwë di mettere loro due, proprio per evitare morti innocenti, ma eccole lì, le vesti dei suoi compagni, come abiti gettati via, le gole aperte da cui il sangue aveva smesso di uscire.

Alatar si accovacciò vicino a Sunda e sfiorò lo squarcio che l'aveva uccisa. «Quanto accanimento» disse, con un sussurro.

«Non doveva andare così».

Alatar sollevò la testa e la guardò, la fronte corrugata. «E come credi che sarebbe andata? Melkor si è impossessato delle loro menti, e non ha neppure bisogno di essere libero dalle catene per esercitare la sua influenza su di loro». Lui strinse la mano in pugno. «Se penso a quello che ha fatto Tyelkormo. Avrei preferito che cadesse vittima di altri toccati da Melkor, piuttosto che fosse lui a seminare morte con questa ferocia».

Come era successo a Írissë, come era successo a Huan. Niel avrebbe preferito che Melkor restasse incatenato nel fondo delle Aule di Mandos, finché loro Cacciatori non avessero avuto modo di purgare l'intera Terra di Mezzo dalla sua presenza.

Niel sentì la presenza di Sunda e Tauro al suo fianco e li guardò.

_Scusatemi_.

Tauro scosse la testa. _Ti avevo detto come sarebbe andata a finire e ho accettato lo stesso. Ciò non toglie che sei in debito con me._

_Non lo dimenticherò._

Niel rivolse la testa verso le urla nella piazza dell’accampamento.

_Ha fatto un gran male_ , disse Sunda e sbuffò, _ma quella veste non si era ancora ripresa dall’ultima battuta di caccia, altrimenti avrei tirato una botta in testa a tutti e due. Non c’è più rispetto per chi è più–_

_Nielíqui._

La voce di Eönwë interruppe Sunda e Niel fu costretta a obbedire al richiamo. Alatar si alzò il piedi, «Non devi andare per forza, Niel. Sei l'Araldo di Oromë, non uno dei garzoni di Eönwë».

«Proprio perché sono l’Araldo di Oromë non posso sottrarmi alla sua chiamata» disse Niel. Aveva delle responsabilità, e non solo verso i suoi compagni.

Così, Niel corse verso la piazza e arrivò alle spalle di Eönwë, che si stava avvicinando alla folla. Si fecero largo tra i soldati e Niel si fermò, senza staccarsi da loro.

Accerchiati da soldati da tutte le schiere, Primogeniti, Secondogeniti e persino qualcuno della Gente di Manwë, c’erano Russandol e Makalaurë. Intorno a loro c’erano più cadaveri di quanti Niel si sarebbe aspettata. Altri Primogeniti morti. E Russandol teneva un soldato Noldorin contro di sé, stretto alla vita col moncherino e la spada tenuta al collo, mentre Makalaurë aveva sotto un braccio lo scrigno dei Silmarilli e nell’altra mano la spada.

Altro sangue. Avevano rifiutato del tutto il giudizio dai Valar e quel maledetto giuramento li aveva spinti a spargere ancora sangue, ad annerire ancora il loro spirito, a legarli ancora di più alla Tenebra Eterna che avevano invocato.

«Arrendetevi» tuonò Eönwë.

Russandol tagliò la gola del soldato che teneva in ostaggio e lasciò cadere il cadavere tra gli altri. « _Mai_ ».

Makalaurë serrò la mascella. Erano intenzionati a _morire_ per quel giuramento?

I soldati mossero un passo avanti, con un rumore metallico di spade, lance e armature. Ma Eönwë sollevò la mano e tutto si fermò.

Niel non poté distogliere lo sguardo da Russandol e Makalaurë, notò ogni goccia di sangue, e quella brama folle negli occhi, quella determinazione che le sembrava così estranea. Come potevano essersi ridotti a quello? Eönwë aveva dato loro una via per la salvezza, per redimersi e ottenere quel che avevano giurato di riottenere e avevano scelto la strada peggiore.

E senza che Melkor sussurrasse qualcosa nel loro orecchio.

Eönwë agitò la mano. «Lasciateli andare».

Tra i mormorii e gli scricchiolii, si aprì un varco tra la folla. Russandol e Makalaurë non esitarono un attimo e corsero via, lasciando silenzio alle loro spalle.

«Si accorgeranno che i loro diritti non hanno più valore» disse Eönwë e si girò verso Niel, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure dorate. « _Tu_ ».

Niel aveva creduto che facilitare la loro strada verso i Silmarilli avrebbe evitato morti, avrebbe impedito ai loro spiriti di macchiarsi ancora. Ma non era servito a niente, Russandol e Makalaurë erano troppo lontani per essere raggiunti dalla luce dei Valar. Non avevano visto la possibilità di salvarsi neppure quando si era trovata davanti a loro.

Niel si inginocchiò, a capo chino. Si liberò dai pugnali alla cintura e li gettò ai piedi di Eönwë.

«Ho sbagliato».

Ci furono altri mormorii intorno a lei, ma non vi prestò attenzione. Era tesa a sentire se Eönwë avesse sfilato la spada dal fodero, a capire se avrebbe passato il suo giudizio in quell’istante.

Ma non ci fu nessuno sfregare di metallo. E Niel non risollevò la testa.

«Domani prenderai la prima nave per Valinor e ti sottoporrai al giudizio dei Valar».

«Così sia, comandante».

 

 

Il mare aveva divorato gran parte del Beleriand e, in lontananza, i Monti di Ferro non erano più visibili, ormai rivoltati e aperti perché l’acqua li consumasse e spegnesse i fuochi che bruciavano nelle loro profondità.

I marinai Telerin stavano finendo di caricare la nave e Niel diede loro una mano, nonostante l’umiliazione di aver fallito verso i suoi compagni le rendesse troppo gravoso anche il carico più infimo. Ma era la giusta punizione, per quanto non fosse pentita di aver provato a salvare i fratelli di Tyelko. Non aveva potuto salvare lui, neppure Huan ci era riuscito, ma aveva provato a fare per i suoi fratelli maggiori quel che non era riuscita a fare per lui.

E aveva fallito.

Niel saltò giù sul pontile per prendere un’altra cassa da caricare sulla nave.

Magari, aveva avuto davanti un altro modo per redimerli, ma non lo aveva preso in considerazione, e aveva fallito. Così come avevano fallito Russandol e Makalaurë a non accettare l’occasione migliore di riappropriarsi dei Silmarilli, e avevano scelto la via più sanguinosa.

Niel scese sottocoperta con la cassa. Non aveva più sentito parlare di loro, non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo. Avrebbe dovuto catturarli quando aveva portato loro il messaggio di Eönwë, ecco cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Quello avrebbe salvato vite, non lasciarli agire in libertà. Era stata così speranzosa! Così stupida!

E questa volta, non poteva dare la colpa solo a Melkor.

Quando Niel riemerse sul ponte della nave, iniziarono i canti per Uinen, mentre i marinai Teleri levavano le ancore e spiegavano le vele, e Niel andò al parapetto rivolto verso Ovest. Voleva tornare ad Aman, sottoporsi al giudizio dei Valar, mostrare la bontà delle sue intenzioni e ripartire per l’Est. Voleva distruggere qualsiasi vestigio del dominio di Melkor. Altri Cacciatori la pensavano così e lei non aveva mai preso le loro parti, perché lei era l’Araldo di Oromë e non poteva lanciarsi in cacce folli e sconsiderate.

Ma ora, nel suo tentativo di mediare, aveva sacrificato due compagni e questo non era il comportamento degno dell’Araldo di Oromë. La prossima volta, non si sarebbe lasciata indebolire dalla fiducia. Il seme del male che Melkor aveva piantato nella Terra di Mezzo era più forte di qualsiasi buona ragione, di qualsiasi speranza. Non c’erano altre alternative per estirparlo, solo la forza.

Nielíqui non l’avrebbe dimenticato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E abbiamo finito!   
> Partiamo con i consueti appunti:  
> \- ho fatto un vasto uso del termine Verme quando Niel fa riferimento ai draghi senza ali, ma mi sembrava adatto e se lei è partita di sua spontanea volontà a chiamarli così, chi sono io per vietarglielo?  
> \- le battute di Eönwë, Maedhros e Maglor durante la scena “dell’ambasciata” sono adattate dal Silmarillion, ho evitato di copiare tutto parola per parola perché c’erano cose che erano giuste per il tono del Silma, ma non per quello di questa storia.  
> \- ho usato Russandol perché… è il suo epessë, immagino che qualcuno che non fosse suo familiare lo chiamasse così, no? Non l’ho visto usare molto, perciò ho detto “spieghiamo la cosa”, ma magari è una decisione superflua.  
> \- ho usato “veste” come traduzione di “raiment” invece della traduzione italiana (che mi pare sia “panno”? o “indumento”?), perché… mi sembra più specifico, ecco. E ho cercato di usarlo sempre e solo per indicare il corpo di cui gli Ainur vestono il loro spirito.  
> \- il valarin: ho immaginato che, essendo una “““lingua telepatica””” usata da nessuno d’importante come gli Ainur, be’, avesse potere in sé e che parole/sensazioni/ricordi/pensieri portano con sé un po’ delle intenzioni di chi trasmette il messaggio. Probabilmente mi sono spiegata male, ma spero che si intuiscano le mie intenzioni dalla storia e non dalla confusione dei miei appunti.  
> \- nel capitolo precedente, modificherò il nome Artaresto in Artaher dopo una consulta con la Shibboleth e melianar. Le varie versioni dei nomi mi confondono, ma è anche vero che se sto sposando l’idea di Gil-Galad figlio di Orodreth, devo sposare anche il nome Quenya più “moderno”, no?  
> La battaglia è stata una bella gatta da pelare, ho riscritto grossi pezzi e sono nervosa come non mai. Avevo pensato di descrivere anche la cattura di Melkor e la resa di Sauron, ma immagino siano avvenuti in Angband e Niel sarebbe rimasta fuori e non avrebbe avuto molto da vedere.  
> E, sinceramente, la scena si è conclusa da sola dove voleva.   
> (il Grande Gufo… lol, mi sembrava poco adatto alla situazione e ad Arda riferirmi alla veste di Niel durante la battaglia come di “Gufo reale”, anche perché non era un semplice gufo reale, ma uno di quegli animali oversize che sembrano amare a Valinor. Idem l’orso di Sunda. Tra l’altro, i problemi che ha Tolkien con i felini – SIGH – mi hanno precluso molti animali da caccia da cui far “vestire” i Cacciatori e bestie come aquile e falchi sono off-limits, nella mia mente, per il semplice fatto che li vedo legati solo a Manwë ed Eönwë).
> 
> Scrivere di Maedhros e Maglor, per quanto dal punto di vista super-soggettivo di Niel, mi preoccupa da morire, soprattutto in un momento così disperato della loro esistenza.
> 
> Temo che Eönwë potrebbe non essersi riscattato, ma ho piani per lui, quindi non è finita qui. Di certo, i miei piani non erano di basharlo allegramente, gli voglio bene ed è uno di quei personaggi che solo a leggere il nome fa fare doki doki al mio cuore, lol.  
> Poi, vabbè, non è ancora successo Numenor. L’idea di Eönwë che insegna l’uso delle armi ai Numenoreani mi fa sempre una gran tenerezza!
> 
> Infine, non è finita neppure con Niel. Niente affatto. Ho piani per lei, già belli che scritti (lol tour de force da novembre a febbraio, yay me!) e solo da revisionare allegramente a partire da luglio, per il Camp NaNoWriMo.
> 
> Bon, credo sia tutto, cioè, probabilmente chiacchiererò nelle recensioni e domani è la festa del santo patrono, quindi niente lavoro per me, farò di tutto per rispondere almeno alle recensioni di questa storia in tempo breve. Ho visto che forzandomi ad andare in ordine cronologico non concludo niente, devo pur arrangiarmi come posso nei ritagli di tempo, argh!  
> Mi scuso in anticipo per la lentezza!
> 
> Ci dovremmo rivedere verso venerdì, con una cosetta nuova in tre parti, per comprarmi un altro po’ di tempo per concludere la mini-long che avrei dovuto iniziare a postare a inizio giugno, ma che devo ancora concludere, meh.
> 
> Grazie mille per aver letto questo bel mappazzone!  
> Buona notte e alla prossima,
> 
> Kan


End file.
